A new form of terror
by nightmare988
Summary: Abused to a point where he is mute and half blind. Harry hides the abuse ,but what happens when Snape finds out? Warning child abuse kinda graphic muteness half blindness. No slash father Snape bad Dumbles Ron maybe Hermione good Voldemort Malfoy. May be a bit graphic might change rating if requested.
1. chapter 1

Hello readers and critics, this is my first story and there will be warnings.

WARNING: child abuse, muteness, partial blindness, bad spelling/grammatical errors

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

So shall we begin?

The chemically induced sent burned my nose. My hands red and bleeding from the floor cleaner. "BOY! Get your useless ass down here!" Uncle Vernon screamed. I walked down stairs to see the frightening sight of a walrus purple with rage. "What is the meaning of this?!" I looked at the shattered vase I only hours before had been dusting. Wincing at the shattered glass, I knew that would get me a serious beating. Hopefully any bruises would go away before Hogwarts.

" I don't know, sir." I say as confident as I can. Of course it comes out as a weak stutter. Where is my Gryffindor courage when I need it?

"How in the hell do you not know freak! You did it! Dudley told me so. Isn't that right Dudders?" We both looked over at Dudley ,and The mini-whale nodded enthusiastically.I knew better than to deny the claim. " So this time freak tell me the truth. Did you or did you not break the vase?"

Ah shit, now I was in for it both answers would get me severe beatings that would probably leave me with more than a few broken bones."I did not break the vase, sir." Cringeing as his face turned from purple to bright red in fury.

"ARE YOU CALLING MY SON A LIAR YOU USELESS FREAK?!" He bellowed into my ear making it ring. I felt blow to my chest knocking me down on the hard floor causing a sharp crack to come from my wrist. Before I could cry out I felt another blow this time to my stomach he kept it up till he was panting hard then he took off his belt and swung the buckle towards my back causing a snap to resonate through the air. My vision slowly began to fade into blackness and I prayed for the dark abyss.

I woke up back in my cupboard. My wrist was swollen and bruised badly. It hurt to breathe so probably more than one of my ribs was cracked or possibly broken. Welts littered my back and sides. My chest and stomach were like one giant bruise and the rest of my body was in about the same condition. Though luckily my head and neck remained unscathed. It hurt like a bicth ,but I would live. I had to get to work before my "relatives" woke up. My body screamed protested ,but I knew what would happen if I didn't get to work. I would much rather be sore all over than another beating. Once I was finally in the kitchen, I turned the stove on started cooking working on the bacon then the eggs finally toast. I was working on the toast and didn't notice bacon start to burn. Unfortunately, Vernon did.

"YOU! YOU! FREAK!"he yelled " YOU WORTHLESS SACK OF SHIT! WE GIVE YOU A HOME AND OUR PRECIOUS FOOD AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US?!" I felt him grab my hands and put them on the still burning burner. Then he ripped my hands away and pushed me to the floor kicking anywhere he could lay his foot. I screamed out begging for him to stop. I immediately regretted it "This is what you get for being such a worthless freak." He said scarily calm. He took the grease filled pan poured it into my mouth causing some what of a gurgling scream. I pleaded with my eyes for him to stop but instead took the grease to my left eye and started to pour it could no longer scream and the pain was so intense it could have rivaled the cruciatus curse any day. The darkness called me and I took its hand and willingly went with it.

When I woke up, I was back in my cupboard. I could only see out of my right eye and my mouth swollen and sore the burns on my hands were all blistery and it was gooey underneath .He took it to far I needed help, I needed to leave. Dumbledore be damned.I got up took out my wand, invisibility cloak ,and a few other things from the hidden shelf in the back all with a unknown carefulness. Getting out of the oddly unlocked cupboard. Guess they thought I wouldn't wake up.I went over to the front door gingerly opened it and ran.

Its the end to my very first chapter I hope you liked it give me any feed back. I hope to update this at least once a week , and help me find a beta please!Sorry about the shortness hopefully next one will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

`Hello readers and critics,

This is my first story criticism is wanted and there will be warnings.

WARNING: child abuse, muteness, partial blindness, bad spelling/grammatical errors

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

So shall we begin?

Sadly it wasn't as simple as me just leaving. The door slammed shut awakening Uncle Vernon. I was running for my life if he caught me he'd surly kill me. With cracked ribs and a badly damaged throat I was no match for him. He caught me before I could even get down the street, and dragged me back to that hell hole. When we got back he pushed me onto the floor screaming" WHAT IN GODS NAME WERE YOU THINKING THE NEIGHBORS COULD HAVE SEEN YOU FREAK?!" Kicking me in the chest then the stomach then the chest and so on. He kicked me for what felt like hours. Then finally when he ran out of breath from that he took a knife and carved into my flesh "FREAK" into my stomach and threw me into my cupboard. I slowly drifted of into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up I was surrounded in my own blood. I slowly took off the overly large t-shirt that was "gratefully" given to me. The wound had stuck to the shirt so it slowly reopened the wound causing fresh blood to appear on my stomach. Once the shirt was off I tore some of the old sheet off the cot and wrapped it around the wound. I tried to push open the cupboard like last time yet my attempts were futile. It seems that they locked it. They probably didn't want to repeat the same mistake again. They would probably unlock it in a few hours so I could do chores.

I looked around the cupboard and it seemed all the things I took with me are now gone. Hopefully Uncle Vernon or Dudley doesn't try to burn them. Looking down at my stomach it was black blue and red. My chest was in about the same shape but the bruises were a lot worse. I touched my chest gently causing pain to surge through it. I defiantly have some broken ribs. My one wrist looked broken it was twice the size it normally was. Hopefully it would heal naturally considering I have no way of resetting it. My hands were still gooey and blistered. I had no idea how I was going to work if I got back to Hogwarts. I knew that if I got of here alive I would defiantly be worse off than I was now. My throat refused to let out any sound ,and if I tried I would fell mind numbing pain. My one eye would not open ,and I knew my face was res and burnt from the grease. I had no idea how I was going to hide all of this. I couldn't use my voice at all how was I going to do spells? Heck if I got out alive I would be lucky. If I didn't well at least Voldemort wouldn't be able to kill me. Though now that I thought about it he never really tried to kill me it was all just circumstance or Dumbledore forcing me down that path. Heck it almost seemed Dumbledore knew about the abuse, but that's crazy right? I laid down and closed my eyes to hopefully get some more sleep before I have another hellish day.

_Dream/ flashback _

_I was in my old room when Uncle Vernon appeared in the room with a bat." Hey freak! What do you think you're doing? Spreading your freakishness all over us?" he said as he swung the bat at me. Hitting my side making me fall in a heap on the floor. He dropped the bat so as to use his foot kicking me to me in the stomach I started to whimper in pain.__He picked me up by the neck and forced me against the wall cutting off my air supply. I flail around trying to get him to free me. I kick him and he lets me go I slam on the ground gasping for breath._

_He kicks me in the head screaming," YOU BRAT! YOU DISGUSTING FILTHY BRAT! YOUR PARENTS HATED YOU! THEY DIED BECAUSE YOU EXISTS! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! EVERYONE HATES YOU!_ WE GIVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU NEED! THE CLOTHES OFF OUR BACKS AND A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF OUR HEARTS! YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!_" I slowly start to lose conciseness. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" He slaps me in the face o keep me awake. "YOU AREN'T GETTING OFF THAT EASY!" he brings out some rope and ties me to the bed post and takes off his belt flinging the buckle end towards me. I cry out at the sharp pain. He continuously does this until I'm bleeding profusely. "That will teach not to be such a freak." He spits on me and then leaves the room._

_ Tears are running down my face. "Why me what did I do?" I think. "Is it because I'm such a freak? Why am I a freak? Why can't I be useful? Maybe the Dursleys would like me if I was useful. Maybe I wouldn't be a freak." _

I wake up sweating and to a pounding on my door. "Get up freak!" Aunt Petunia yells. That dream was from when I was 7. Why am thinking about that now? I get up and start my normal routine. And I think "You only have to endure 2 more weeks of this hell Harry. Then you can see Ron and Hermione. Two weeks and you'll be at the Hogwarts starting second year.

Yaaaa second chapter! And it only took a year to write! Sorry to anyone who was waiting for this chapter I was kind of embarrassed of this story so didn't write on it. I want to thank HarryPotter93 for getting me to write again. Otherwise you probably wouldn't see this. Sea of Chaos and LilAlyCat also helped in this process and I tried to take both of your advice. I am now have to change my summary because I decided to go on a little different route. Though the overall story will remain around the same so don't worry. I'm rambling on so I'm just going get to the end stuff. Thank you any followers and people who favorited for following and favoriting this story and please review it would help a lot follow and favorite this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Readers and Critics,

This is my first story criticism is wanted and there will be warnings.

WARNING: child abuse, muteness, partial blindness, bad spelling/grammatical errors

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

_Dreams/_normal/ **parsletounge**

So shall we begin?

Two weeks later

Vernon barley let me come back to Hogwarts, but Aunt Petunia convinced him because it was nine months without the freak. I was now at Kings Cross Station I ran through platform 9 ¾ hoping no one noticed me and my scared appearance. I got onto the Hogwarts express, and found an empty compartment and wen inside. I locked the door and got out my charms textbook my hands stinging with the cool touch of the book. Looking for a glamour to cast over myself. I finally found one that would hide all of my wounds I cast it over myself with my non broken hand. Wincing at the pain.

I then looked through my potions textbook imagining Snapes reaction for looking into an actual textbook a potions text book no less. smirking at my little joke I looked through the book .I soon found all the healing potions that I could find. I found a burn salve, bruise salve, dreamless sleep, and nutrient potion. I would have to make those in my spare time. I sadly couldn't find anything for my throat or eye, but I would keep looking. I started to write down all the ingredients I would need to make the potions. I would probably have to order half of the ingredients from an apothecary. I then started on my summer homework that the Dursleys would never let me finish. Once I finished with 2 essays I decided to get some sleep before I got to Hogwarts.

_I woke up when the train stopped. I looked out the window. This wasn't Hogwarts. Why were we stopped? Did something happen? The lights went out in the compartment. I heard a piercing scream from one of the other compartments. I decided to get out of my compartment and look around. I slowly unlocked my compartment when someone knocked on my door. "Hello?" I asked timidly. "Who's there?" I got no answer. I slowly open the door to see an empty hallway. I go out the door and start to run. I heard footstep behind me. "HELP! ANYONE HELP" I soon see a shadow like figure in front of me. "Hello Harry. I hope you're ready." It says "ready for what?" I ask ready to bolt. "For your death" I says. It rushes forward at me and surrounds me in darkness._

I jolt awake as the train stops. What a weird dream. It was so realistic. Why did warn me of my death? What was it? I slowly get up and put on my robes ignoring the he pain that follows with everything I do. I get out of the train and onto a carriage. The door opens and in step Draco Malfoy. "Can I ride with..." he trails of as he looks at me. I start to get nervous. Can he see through the glamours? "Where's your posse Potter?" He sneers at me as he get in the carriage. I can't even respond to his insults. "What Potty cat got tongue or are you just too stupid to respond to me? I ignore him in favor to look out the train window. Once the train stop I scramble to get out and away from Malfoy. I get to the great hall waiting for the sorting to start. Then the hat starts to sing an odd song.

A lion in a coat of lies

A traitor who betrays his duty

To what he swore to protect

To fight for the ones who need fighting for

Trust no one

Little lion your enemies are friends

And those friends are enemies

To snake with a heart

The lion needs to be protected

He is damaged beyond belief

Two old snakes will help you

The rivalry against one

Though he may seem kind

and might seem of the light

He is the one you must fight

death will come

if you ignore

Prepare for death

The end is near

For this year will destroy the boundary

Light and dark will stand no more

Beware the old crow

Fight for freedom

Fight for what's right

The hats song was like my dream with the death and fear that it brought with it. I was pretty sure everyone felt the bone chilling fear that the song instilled into us. Why did my dream correspond with it? Was my dream a warning? Who was it talking about the little lion? Was I the little lion? Sure I was short, but why did I need protection? I was perfectly able to defend myself. Who were the snakes? the old crow? What was it talking about with the boundaries? Why was tale so scary? The first student came up on stage shaking obviously terrified of the hat. She sat down on the stool and put the hat on her head the hat call out Hufflepuff shortly after touching her head. I started to zone out after the first Gryfindor was called. In the end I think we got eleven or twelve new lions.

After the sorting ceremony the feast started I couldn't stomach anything more than water. Luckily Hermione didn't notice. Heck neither of them talked to me at all that night. Once I got up to the tower I took out my homework and tried to finish the stuff I couldn't finish on the train I managed to get three essays done with my good hand. Not that that hand wasn't injured as well.I decided to go to bed. I slowly drifted into darkness.

_I woke up in a overly large bed with a pale body next to me. I looked down thank god I was still dressed, but I didn't have my glamours on. I scrambled off the bed. the mystery person woke up. "Shhh its okay" he says. I look up to see Draco Malfoy. I try to get away. "Don't worry ,you're okay" he whispers. I slowly calm down. He looks at me with a protective love. "When I find you I will fix you. I will bring you Sev he'll help you." he rubs my face with a sad expression. I wish you could tell me who you were. He holds me close. I slowly start to relax. He can't tell who I am. I bury myself into his arm. He smelled so nice. He started to run his hands through my hair. I slowly closed my eyes. _

I woke up to complete darkness. What a weird dream. I hated Malfoy, and I was acting as if we were friend or brothers.I looked around every one was asleep as per usual. It was around five or six in the morning. I got up and went to the boy's lavatory taking my glamours off I got in the hot shower.

I looked at my red blistered hands. Why me? Why did I have to be the one all this happened to? What had I ever done? Was it just because I was born? Or was it because I was the chosen one, the-boy-who-couldn't-fucking-die. Why didn't I die with my parents? My life would have been so much better. I don't want to live in a world where the only thing I know is pain. I want to be with my parents. That doesn't matter. I have to be the golden boy. I got out of the shower. I looked into the mirror and saw an abused boy. A person who was hurt. I saw a person who needed help. I put my glamours back on and then saw what people wanted to see the golden boy.

I changed into my robes and went down to the great hall. I looked around and the only people who were here were some of the teachers and a few older students. I saw a few people look at me, but for the most part they were all absorbed in their own world. I sat down at the edge of the Gryffindor table. I grabbed a piece of toast and some pumpkin juice and ate it slowly as not to upset my stomach or throat. I got my time table. Mondays I had transfiguration, double charms, care magical creatures, lunch double dada, and a free period then dinner. Tuesday I had double potions, history of magic, free period, lunch, double herbology, and care of magical creatures then dinner Wednesday I had double transfiguration, double charms, lunch, herbology, history of magic, free period, then dinner. Thursday I had a free period, double history of magic, herbology, lunch, charms, dada, and care of magical creatures then dinner. Friday I had double transfiguration, double dada, lunch, free period, and double potions then dinner.

I headed to transfiguration hoping that I wasn't going to have speak today. When has anything gone my way?

I finished chapter 3 yaaay! I wanted to answer some questions for my oh so lovely reviewers.

Friedriceforlife he hides it using glamours also I updated and will be updating weekly from now on promise!:) \

crazy dragon ninja Dobby will help Harry i can't reveal yet if he will save him yet you'll have to find out.

I wanted to to thank all of my reviewers so thank you friedriceforlife, AgeOfImagination,crazy dragon ninja,sea and chaos,and LilAlyCat. I also want to give a shout out to HarryPotter93 for helping me start to write again she is the whole reason this story is still going. please review it means the world and it helps me update. follow and favorite this as well thank you any one who did.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Readers and Critics,

This is my first story criticism is wanted and there will be warnings.

WARNING: child abuse, muteness, partial blindness, bad spelling/grammatical errors

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

_Dreams_/normal/ **parsletounge**/_reading_

So shall we begin?

"Mr. Potter, pay attention!" Professor McGonagall yells. I wince at the loud angry noise. Why am I so jumpy? I wasn't this way last year. McGonagall continues on with trying to teach us how to turn a needle into hay. I slowly go off into my own world. Once we started to work I tried to turn the needle to hay using my mind. Of course I failed drastically. I willed my magic to but to no success. I know you can to wordless magic ,but I have no idea how to. "Mr. Potter you have to actually speak to perform the spell, or perhaps you think you are above that?" I lowered my head dejectedly . "Detention Mr. Potter!" she said as the que for the end of class went off. I quickly packed up my belongings, rushed out the door, and headed off to charms.

The rest of my classes were just as bad. My dada teacher is a bumbling idiot as Snape would put it and, everyone seems to think that there is something freaky going on with the golden boy. That he is a freak. I hear the whispers of how I am such a freak, and refuse to speak. How I think I'm better than everyone by refusing to participate. That I'm a spoiled brat who needs to be taught a lesson even Ron and Hermione participated in this. I wouldn't have minded as much if they had decided to talk to me, but instead they decide to ignore me and talk about me behind my back. I had expected this of Ron who I've never had a stable friendship with but Hermione? I thought we had each other's backs and were friends, but I guess you never truly know a person.

I went to the library to look up how to do wordless magic finding a few books on the subject. I was going to have to do this quick if I didn't want people to notice that I couldn't speak. I got a few odd looks from some of the other students with such large books ,and without my duo. Madam Pince gave me odd looks for getting such large advanced book in second year. Getting a few odd looks from some people would be worth it to be able to do wordless magic, and to keep my secret hidden. I scurried out of the library and into the hallway I looked around for an empty room to practice.

I found an older room on the fourth floor. It was covered in dust and cobwebs I cast a simple cleaning charm and it looked like a lounge. Connected at the end of the room were two doors the one on the right a bedroom with what looked like a bathroom the other a study. It seemed that this was a long forgotten teacher's room. It was decorated in older furniture that looked a hundred years old. The study had a large collection of old and new books event though it looked like no one had been there in a hundred years or more. The study had an old Victorian style desk with candle on the wall beside it a window looking out into the forbidden forest. The walls were a nice light blue with a white trim. In the corner of the room there was a comfortable looking chair sitting across the fireplace.

I sat down and opened the first book _Wordless and Wandless Magic for Beginners_ by Katlyn Mariker. _Chapter one the need to know about wordless magic, wordless magic is difficult to preform not as hard as wandless, but it is more difficult than regular magic. It takes an increasing amount of power to be able to do wordless magic for anything more than basic spells. Most witches and wizard can only do wordless magic for four to five spells at one time anymore and their magic becomes so depleted that they risk passing out or in extreme circumstances death if they are elderly or sick. Wordless magic is a great advantage in combat because you have the element of surprise for the attack that you are to use._

_ A person can gain more endurance the more they use wordless magic, but they will only be able to perform multiple basic spells. They would never be able to perform very difficult spells because they do not have the magic to do such spells. Magical cores only have so much magic because of the person's body's ability to handle certain amount of magic. _

_People with a large amount of magic often need a grounder because they are so powerful that if their magic gets out of control it will start to destroy and may cause catastrophes if powerful enough. Grounders often need to powerful themselves, often need to be older, and have good control of their own magic to be able to control their grounded. If powerful witches and wizards go ungrounded for a undetermined amount of time then if released even through a basic spell then it will go out of control and take control of the wizard causing an unmeasured amount of damage. Grounders are often romantic partners though, they can be friends, but they have to be close to the grounded. If not then the connection will not surface and they would not be grounded._

_ Normally there is only one extremely powerful wizard at a time. We have not had one for mover one hundred years or more. Every witch and wizard gets their power levels check at age 17 when they hit their magic maturity. Though people can often tell by the way the persons magic preforms and how much accidental magic a person has. If someone feels that their child is extremely powerful they can report it to an official, and they will perform the test to see how powerful the child is._

I heard some tapping at the window and saw Hedwig with a package. "Hello, girl, how are you?" I asked Hedwig as she kindly nipped at my finger. I gave her a treat and took the package from her. It was some of the ingredients I would need to make the healing potions. I decided that I would brew them in here to hide them. I would also do my homework in here to get away from the stares and comments. I looked in the mirror and saw me without my glamours. My magic must have realized that this was a safe place, and I wasn't going to be disturbed. It truly was the perfect place to let down my glamours.

I went into the bedroom to go to bed deciding that I was going to live here instead of the dorms to let my magic take a break. I was dead on my feet with my injuries taking everything out of me. I planned on starting the potions tomorrow. I hoped that I wouldn't get night terrors tonight but knowing my luck they would be worse than normal. I slowly drifted off into my soon terrifying dreams.

_I saw Vernon standing in front of a small boy. He raised his hand and I heard the smack as it resounded around the room. The small boy went flying into a wall. "BOY! WHAT IN GODS NAME DID YOU DO TO GET ME FIRED?!" HE YELLED_

_"I don't know, sir." the small boy answered eyes widened as I realized that the small boy was me when I was four._

_"YOU OBVOIUSLY DID SOMETHING FREAKISH!" _

_"I'm sorry, sir" he continued kicking me. I wanted to run away. Why was I remembering this, out of all things? I tried to run, but I was stuck in place. I wante scream, but when I tried I felt the burning pain of grease down my throat in my eye. Every ounce of pain that I felt then. Every burn and sting of grease. Blod was flowing out of my mouth. The pain was excruciating. I couldn't I tried I just felt more pain. I wanted it to end._

_ I closed my eyes.I could breathe. When I open them again I was alone again. The empty room almost seemed more terrifying. I knew that something was about to happen. I felt it in my gut the deep dread of an upcoming terror. The new terror just waiting to make an appearance to torture me. _

_ I was soon in a new room with Dumbledore. "Harry Potter, the fool that will lead me to greatness, and will bend to my every whim. All while I become ruler of the wizarding world." Smirking at his miraculous plan that seemed too real to be fake unnerved me. What if this was a vision of him? What if this actually happened? I mean this is a dream, but I can't seem to control thing like I should. Could I trust Dumbledore or was he just some slimy old bastard? _

_The dream once again shifted to a dark figure. A creature unrecognizable by a normal person. "Harry Potter, now that you have seen the truth behind the lies, what will you do?" it whispered. Fear struck through me. "No need to be afraid child. I will not harm you. You are the one that will save us all from those monsters." He said as he gently touched my shoulder. I instantly relaxed. "It is time for you to wake up, my young prince." _

_"No! What do you mean? Tell me more!" I exclaimed _

I woke up in a cold sweat. What was that? What did he mean? Was it true? No impossible, it couldn't be surly.

I did it! Though I know its not on time because my computer is an ass. Oh well what cha going to do? i wanted to thank every one for the support that i have gotten by my reviewers, followers, and favortites. It has helped me greatly. This is also my longest chapter yet. It really does help if you review and I would love you so much if you did. I hope you enjoy the chapter I enjoyed writing it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Readers and Critics,

This is my first story criticism is wanted and there will be warnings.

WARNING: child abuse, muteness, partial blindness, bad spelling/grammatical errors

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

_Dreams_/normal/ **parsletounge**/_reading_

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END

I went to class that day confused. Who could be trusted? Could Voldemort be trusted? Could Ron be trusted? Hermione? Who is Dumbledore? Why me of all people? These questions kept circling through my head. I couldn't pay attention in any of my classes. Hermione kept giving odd scornful looks. Ron of course was ignoring her and me. I was so scared to lose my friends, but were they truly my friends if they were being paid or forced to be? What if they were being played by Dumbledore too? I was so wrapped up in my own thought I didn't notice Snape in front of me and ran right into him. I fell back onto my broken wrist. Pain shot through my arm like a knife. I grasped my wrist and let out a painful hiss. "Watch where you're going, Potter. What's wrong with you, Potter? You didn't fall back that hard." He said angrily. I flinching at the tone. He stared at me with concern. I quickly stood up and ran away from his piercing gaze.

I scurried off to my not so official personal rooms, and opened the portrait door. No one had really noticed me missing from Gryffindor tower, or if they had they hadn't mentioned it. It defiantly held up with the suspicion that my friends weren't actually my friends. It still hurt that all my favorite memories and my friends were just a lie.

I shook of the thought. I went over to the study. I opened _Wordless and Wandless Magic for Beginners _to chapter three because chapter two was about wandless magic and I really didn't have time to look over it. I needed to figure this out. _ Wordless magic can be done focusing ones magic on their wand while thinking of a specific spell. Beginners need to try basic spells, such as the levitation spell. _Pushing the book in front of me. I pointed my wand at the book and did the movements while trying to push the m/agic through my wand. Nothing happened. I tried again and again and again. I huffed in annoyance. What was I doing wrong? I did what the book told me! I looked at the book and read the whole chapter.

It told me to try to find my magical core. I need to find a book about finding my magical core. I looked through my bookshelf and found a book called _Magical Cores and How to Find Them_ by Roger Enkil. I read through the paragraph about how to find them quickly. I sat down on the rug and started to meditate searching through my body to find my magic. I found the spark, my magic, it felt warm and big I opened my eyes and saw my chest glowing a bright white. Was this supposed to happen? What did mean? Did the colour mean anything? I looked through the book and found a chapter about colours of magical cores. _When you find your magical core a colour will appear from your chest. This colour represents your power and how powerful you are. This is different than your aura which this colour will appear when you preform powerful magic or rituals to show your true intent when using these spells. Your power colour may change when you become more or less powerful. It will often change with age and as you grow older you become more powerful. Children often have very dull colours, but some can be bright making them very powerful. The colours of power are black or a muggle, dark brown or a squib, orange a very low power wizard or witch, red a low power wizard or witch, green an average wizard or witch, purple and above average wizard or witch, blue a powerful wizard or witch, gold a very powerful wizard or witch, and white or the most powerful wizard or witch. Merlin had a white magical core and only four or five wizards and witches have had this magical core that have ever been recorded. Babies and young children have low or no magical core because of their developing bodies. When a child reaches the age of five or six their cores will increase to a higher so their accidental magic will increase and become more volatile. If babies have a high magical core then they will most likely be very powerful. You magical core stops becoming brighter or different colours after you become 17. Your core may be a light or dark depending on how powerful you are._

I shut the book in confusion how could I be powerful? I mean I wasn't supposed to be powerful. I don't want to be more of a freak. I started to hyperventilate. I needed to get out. I ran from my rooms in sheer terror. I was a freak. I was a freak. Uncle Vernon was right. I felt everyone's gaze on me. I ran down into the dungeon and into a corner. I was shaking and hyperventilating. A person came up tome they were tall and had blond hair. He pulled me into his chest and started to rock me. He whispered into my ear "Shh, it is okay, you'll be okay." I oddly started to believe him as I slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up I was in a foreign place. It reminded me a lot of my room. I saw Snape appear over my head, and I started to freak out. "Shhhh, it's okay. It is okay. You're safe now." I started to slightly calm down. I sat up slowly. Wincing as I put too much pressure on my wrist. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned. I nodded. "Can you tell me your name?" I shook my head and pointed to my throat. He nodded like he understood. "Well can you tell me what hurts?" he said. I thought about it. He obviously didn't know who I was or else he wouldn't be treating me this nicely and I could use this to my advantage to heal myself, but he could figure out who I was or not let me leave. I decided to let him heal me but not get too close. I nodded slowly and started to point at parts of my body that hurt.

He got up and said "I'm going to do a diagnostic spell on you now." I nodded to show my acceptance. He slowly ran his wand over my body and a large scroll appeared in front of him. His eyes widened at the length of the list. He quickly hid the reaction. "Okay you seem to be severally underweight and have a few broken ribs as well as a broken wrist, but to me the most concerning thing is the state of your throat and left eye. They have burns and you will probably never be able to talk or see out of that eye again. If you manage to see or talk or see out of that eye it will most likely be very limited." I nodded I figured as such.

"I'm going to give you some potions for the pain and your weight." He went to a cupboard and looked through it and brought out five potions. He handed me a dark green potion and said "This is a numbing potion to numb your body from the pain." I quickly downed the potion scowling at the bitter taste. He then handed me a bright purple potion. "This is a nutrient potion to help with you weight." I downed that and it washed out the bitter taste with a sweet taste. "Yeah, that's probably one of the best tasting potions I have. Probably because people who have to take it have to take it three times a day for a prolonged period of time." We continued on Snape explaining what the potion did and me downing it without question. After I downed four potions he turned to me and asked me, "Do you suffer from nightmares?" I nodded. He gave me a dark purple potion. "This is a dreamless sleep for the nightmares." I nodded and stored it in a pocket in my robe.

"I can't really do anything more without knowing how you got said injuries, but seeing as you can't talk you would have to write it. If you want you can write it out for me." He said. I nodded my head. Internally panicking. He would know who I was if I started to write. He left the room to get a quill and some paper. I quickly got up and searched for an exit.

I looked around the room and found the portrait door. Thank god I found my room. It seemed our rooms were the same, or at least similar in design. I ran through the hallway up a set of stairs. I could hear loud footsteps behind me. Pounding away at the stone floor. I ran faster and faster. I saw a boy's lavatory and quickly ran inside. I went into a stall. I quickly put my glamours back up. Soon someone else came in to the lavatory. I held my breath "God dammit where did he go." I hear a cold voice say. The room got colder I soon heard footsteps leaving the lavatory. I let out a breath. My eyes went wide. I could see my breath. I couldn't do that before. Who was that? I shivered at the thought of them catching up to me. I slowly exited the stall half expecting them to still be standing there.

I left the lavatory and rushed off to my rooms. When I entered my rooms they were trashed. What had happened? No one knew I live here. Unless someone saw me exit. But this just a random corridor. There weren't even any classes near here. Was someone watching me? Why? Who? What do they want? Did they see me leave without my glamours? I shook my head. I couldn't jump to conclusion, but then why were my rooms trashed? It's not like anyone knew they were here. That would be the only way to explain it. No there has to be a rational explanation. I know it must be an earthquake that would explain it right, but why didn't I feel it in the dungeons? It must be magic this room was forgotten so it the earthquake thing must have worn off. Yeah that explains it. That must be it. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. I started to clean up my room. It took me until dark to clean up. By that time I was too tired to do any more work. I went into my room I took out the dreamless sleep. I downed the potion. I felt my self slowly drift off to blank darkness.

The next morning I got up to take a shower. The hot spray brought whips of pain down my spine. Sometime during the night the pain potions wore off. Making me feel every ounce of pain. I went down to the great hall where everyone was waiting. This was odd normally not everyone was in the great hall unless there was an announcement or a feast. I sat down and started to fill my plate with food. I ate and waited with everyone else. We were all getting anxious. You could hear the nervous whisper of the crowd. Soon Snape stepped up to the podium. The students instantly went silent "Students I know you want to get on with your drabble and insignificant lives, but one of your fellow students is badly hurt and avoiding telling adult authority probably to protect themselves. We would like you to look out for this student. They have brown hair, are very short, and cannot speak. If you find out who it is tell an adult immediately." Snape walked away from the podium and the whispers started going around. I knew I was going to end up being one of the subject of this rumor mill but most likely I would be looked over for being a stuck up brat. For now everything would be kept a secret. For now I would be safe.

I did it i finished chapter five only a day late. i want to thank anyone who read this ,follows, favorite, and or reviews. It is a big help. Please review it helps with inspiration and such I love you and till next week. T here is a poll on whether Hermonie should be good or bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Readers and Critics,

This is my first story criticism is wanted and there will be warnings.

WARNING: child abuse, muteness, partial blindness, bad spelling/grammatical errors

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

_Dreams_/normal/ **parsletounge**/_reading_

There is a poll on whether Hermione should be good or bad on my bio. (Yes, I can change her if the poll says she is good, but for now she is evil.)

So shall we begin?

Ron has officially stopped talking to me. He said that I was a spoiled brat who deserved what Voldemort gave me. How kind right? My supposed "best friend" which has always been a loose term on him with his spastic fights and quick betrayal. In all honesty I expected him to leave at one point or another. He was just too ignorant and hot headed. Who I didn't expect to go with him was Hermione. I mean they got in constant spats but the second he breaks his friendship off with me she leaves with him. So now, I am once again alone.

It was Friday, finally, two weeks along in ghe year and I was suffering. My obvious muteness was becoming apparent. I still couldn't do even a little wordless magic so the professors were now giving me odd looks, but the probably thought I was just being lazy. At one point in time I was the suspected abused boy. Thank merlin those rumors diminished after my row with Ron before any of the professors were informed.

"MR. POTTER, DETENTION." I heard Snape yell. Great just what I need a detention with the devil himself. Who actively held a grudge against me for no unsupported reason. Sure he was nice to me when he couldn't recognize me, but then he thought I was injured and a poor boy who hadn't done anything wrong. Now I was a spoiled brat who refused to participate in class. After another excruciating hour of unrelenting torment. We were let go for dinner.

I ate my dinner quickly so I could get down to the dungeons praying I wasn't late. It wasn't hard seeing as I couldn't eat much without throwing it back up. In my rush I didn't see two figures following me. Until that is they decided it was high time they executed their "brilliant" plan. "Potter!" Goyle yelled. "I think it's time for you to be put in your place." Crabble said when he pushed me over. Goyle landed a straight kick to my chest knocking the wind out of me. They soon were kicking me all over when suddenly they stopped. Why did they stop? Not that I was complainingof course.

While they were focused on other things I took the chance, and ran for it. I could hear footsteps chasseing after me. When I turned a corner and stopped. I slowly heard their footsteps receding. I slowly slid down the wall. I could feel my magic trying to heal me ultimately failing as there was too much to heal. I heard footsteps coming up from behind me and I briefly panicked. "Potter!" Snape yelled. When I felt someone pick me up as I slowly drifted from conciseness.

_ "We must go, he is hurt!" A woman said. "No it is not safe for us to travel there until he is gone." A man rationalized. "Then what can we do?!" The woman exclaimed. "We must wait darling. He will come to us eventually." He replied. "I know, but I hate not doing anything, especially when he is such a drastic state." She said. "I know honey it's difficult for everyone, but it would risk the safety of our people to go. It would risk his safety as well. You know this" The man put a comforting arm around the woman as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "It will all happen in good time, my wife. As the prophesy says-"_

My body jolted awake. What are these dreams? Who were they talking about? Me? No impossible no one loves me or even relatively care about my wellbeing, but, then why am I of all people seeing them? "I see you're up says a voice. "So why don't you care to explain some things to me. Why is that when I found you were beaten to a pulp as glamours were flashing off to reveal the boy who was severely injured who I talked to the student body about just the other day?" I put my head down being unable to defend myself. "And why did you not inform someone of your predicament? Or why did you feel the need to run away from someone who was helping you?" I shrugged my shoulders. I closed my eyes in defeat.

I knew now that he knew who I was there would be no more nice treatment and he would send me on my way without healing. That was my life no one cared about the poor broken golden boy. I heard Snape sigh "Well we need to continue to heal you. So, let's start off where we were before you decide to make your getaway" he set a piece of paper and a pen in front of me." So, how did you get the burns to your face and throat?" he asked. _Grease,_ I nodded and went to his potion cabinet getting out three potions and a cream. I down the potions without them explanation and he rubbed the cream onto the burns on my face. "You'll need to take these every day for six months to heal the burns." He informed I nodded assuming that a house elf would deliver them.

"So how did you get the welts on your back?" was his next question. _Belt buckle_ I wrote. He nodded and got out another cream and some bandages. "You'll need to take off your shirt for this." I slowly took off my shirt wincing as the rough cotton touched one of the wounds. He rubbed the cream into each wound one at a time and once he was done placed the bandages around my stomach and back telling me that I would have to do this for a month or more.

This process continued for two more hours. In the end my wrist was healed and I didn't feel any pain. I would have scars and wounds, but I was on the process of recovering and for the first time in a long while I gave a smile. "We need to discuss your living arrangements." He said abruptly I shook my head. _I want to stay where I am right now. _ "Yes, but you and your wounds need to be under heavy supervision. I'm thinking I may need to take you out of Hogwarts." I shook my head. I couldn't leave! "You can still continue your training just at another school or somewhere else. I fear that Dumbledore may try to hurt you more." I looked at him quizzically. "You mean you didn't realize that he was the one putting your relatives up to the abuse? He keeps a very close eye on you so he had to have known. "I looked at him wide eyed. What! He knew that slimy old bastard. I felt my anger increase. I slammed my fist on the table. I was going to give that old coot a taste of his own medicine.

Half way to the door I felt a binding spell hit me. I fell to the floor. Why? "You need to calm down. Dumbledore will get what he deserves with time. We cannot just go up there and attack him out of nowhere, unless that is you want to be thrown in Azkaban. If you want go hurt him, we need you fight for the dark if we want to hurt him." He explained. I nodded that made sense. "So are you not going to go on a killing rampage?" he asked like I was a three year old who had just been naughty. I looked at him annoyed and nodded my head. I was soon unbound.

"So as I was saying before, I was thinking that I would 'kidnap' you and then transfer you to a new school under a different identity a few weeks later, but the problem is where to keep you during that time. Hogwarts will be thoroughly search during that time." He explained. _ I could go to a death eaters home._ I replied. "Yes, that would be possible though I don't know any death eaters I can trust with your identity that wouldn't try to kill you." He said._ I could go under my new identity._ "Yes, but once it gets into the new that the boy who lived is missing it wouldn't take a genius to figure out who you really are." _I guess I would just have to make them like me enough to not kill me or turn me in, and I'm sure that once you explained that I was on their side that they would understand. I mean I won't be wearing glamours and it's not difficult to tell I was abused._" That is true."Snape said in deep thought. "I will contact who I believe will not kill you immediately and will take good care of you." I nodded. "I will be going now try to get some more rest. There is a dreamless sleep on the night stand over there." He pointed to a bedroom, I nodded saying that I understood. i watched him as he flooed to some unknown location as I went into the bedroom and downed the dreamless sleep.

When I woke up I saw a blonde head hovering over me. "So, Potter is the one I have been having dreams about." A Draco Malfoyish voice said. I blinked. What? Dreams he's been having them too? I slowly sit up in confusion rubbing my eye feeling around for my glasses. "Here" he says as he hands me my glasses. Unsurprisingly it was Draco. He smiled at me and for some odd reason I smiled back. "So, now that I know your secret can we call for a truce?" he asks. I look at him quizzically. He must have understood my confusion and replied, "About the abuse." I looked at him shocked, and quickly ran to a mirror I wasn't wearing my glamours! How did he recognize me? I was unrecognizable unless someone told him, but who Snape was gone and he was the only one who knew my secret. I looked around for a pen and paper to ask questions. I soon found the one I was useing earlier on the coffee table.

Moving towards it I could feel Dracos' eyes watching me from a distance following my every move. I got to the pen and wrote out my question. _ How did you know it was me?_ I write. "I used context clues like the wand and the glasses." He said like it was the simplest thing in the world. I nodded. That made sense. _What do you mean about the dreams? I have been having them too, what do they mean?_ "They mean that we are soul mates, one of us is the grounder the other the that your or I am extreamly powerful and needs someone to control their magic." I looked at him shocked. Us soul mates? No, he was my arch rival! Why did such absurd things happen to me? Did the universe hate me? "I know I was freaked out to, but it seems it was meant to be. You know these things are extremely rare, and with you no less. Father will be so proud." He said pride and glee filling his voice. I rolled my eyes. Was this what it was like to be loved? To want to please them? Well, I guess understood. When I was younger want Vernon to accept and love me, but that was quickly banished as he beat me telling me no one would love me and that I was a freak of nature.

I looked up at him and nodded. He seemed quite content with the current situation so I felt no need to question it. I mean it wouldn't be terrible. Right? My worst fear is that he would abuse his power over me. "You know we won't have to enter into a romantic relationship though it is suggested. We just have to be friends" he said smugly. Though the thought of us just being friends disturbed me beyond belief for some unknown reason. I nodded though internally I felt as though I was being rejected. He probably didn't want a freak to be his grounded. I felt tears come to my eyes. Why am I crying? I haven't cried for years not from Vernon's abuse or my friends rejection. I've held it together fairly well despite my freak out the other day. I need to stay strong. I shook my head no need to get overly emotional over such trivial matters.

I heard a poof from the fireplace when Snape appeared. "It seems, Potter that you are going to be staying at the home of my husband, Mr. Tom Riddle, or as you probably know him as Voldemort. I looked at him shocked. He wanted to kill me! I couldn't go there! I got up to run when I felt arms around me. I instantly relaxed, these were safe warm arms. I could trust who was holding me. "He will not hurt you, he is a sane, nice man who will not put you into harm's way" the voice said. I turned around to see piercing grey eyes. Why could he just relax me like this?

We went back over to the couch to listen to the rest of what Snape had to say. "Okay now, Potter, that you have calmed down enough to listen to what I have to saylet is get back on track. No, he will not hurt you nor does he hold an active grudge against you especially once he learned of your current state of well being. You will be staying there for about a month or less, depending on how soon I can get you to transfer to a new school. He will help you with any problems that you have and will be the one to help you with any pain you may experince. I expect that you will also keep up you studies " He explained. I nodded. Okay I could avoid him for a month. This wouldn't be a problem at all. That's when Draco decided to speak up about our current relationship status.

"Sir, I must inform you of some new information about me and Harrys' relationship status." "Yes, Draco what is it? I can tell that you have decided to make a truce or be somewhat civil to each other." He stated. "Well you know those dreams I have been having?" Snape nods." Well it seems to have been Potter without his glamor." Snape looked at us shocked, but quickly covered it up with a neutral expression "Well your father will be very proud of your recent discovery, and I will be sure to mention it the next time I see him." "Yes, I plan on sending him a letter tonight about the subject."

"Well, Potter, let us go collect your most personal belongings and be off to my home." I nodded and stood up leading the way to my quarters. "Mr. Potter the Gryffindor tower is that way." I shook my head, and kept going towards my room. They followed me obviously curious as to where I was going. I soon stopped at my portrait door I went inside and soon the two followed me. "How did you find this place?" Snape asked awed. I just shrugged my shoulders and continued to pack up my belongings. Once I had everything that was important to me packed up I headed out the door back towards Snape's rooms. I soon heard the rushed footsteps trying to catch up with me. "What are you doing?" Draco asks. God, doesn't he know that I can't respond? Snape seems to think the same thing and decides to be my voice. "You know that he cannot speak correct?" "No, I did not know he could not speak. He always could speak in our dreams." "That Draco is because though they are based off of reality they are still dreams." Draco nodded. When we reached Snape's rooms he open the portrait door and lead us to the floo. He threw the powder down yelling "Slytheirn manor" and we were soon flying through the fire place. When we reached the ground I fell as per usual, but instead of falling to the ground the safe warm arms caught me. Was this what it was like to have a soul mate? Well if it was I liked it.

"Hello Harry Potter."

Ah I know I'm terrible not updating on time and leaving it on that note ,but oh well can't turn back time and I'm the author. i promise next week to update some what on time. Please review it helps tremendously. favorite and follow as well because it also helps. I want to answer a few questions from some reviewers that I felt I couldn't answer in the story.

ActualWeeb

This is for the lot of people who didn't understand how Harry spoke to Hedwig, also I had a blonde moment and forgot this is just a cover up for that cause I'm lazy. they have a bond and because he is so powerful he can do a telecommunication with her as well as a few people later on in the story. No one noticed he was mute because he covered it up and everyone thought he was a spoiled brat. Snape couldn't recognize harry cause his burns made him unrecognizable. Just look at before and after burn victims and you will know what I mean.

Thank you to everyone who has supported the story. You guys are awesome!


End file.
